Circumstantial Friendship
by Vitzy
Summary: A tale of two boys who follow the same path down to chaos and destruction. Sometimes the choices that are made are heavily influenced by our circumstances. Follow them as they go through schooling and emerge as changed adults. For Good or for Bad, this is the tale of two boys who eventually become two hated death-eaters.


**Disclaimer: Any characters used are property of the talented JK Rowling.**

**AN: Procrastination at its max when you decide to write your 38****th**** story! Oh well…hope you enjoy :)**

…

_**November 1971: First Year**_

"Move out of my way Gryffindor," a skinny, sour faced boy hissed. The chubby, blonde eleven year old was startled from his book and looked up. "Oh its just you Snape, what's your problem? Why are you slithering around in the library?" Peter waited for dramatic effect and then added, "Oh wait, you're a slytherin! You can't help it!" and with that Peter Pettigrew started chortling at his own joke.

Severus Snape just stared at him in a dismissive manner. "You're just a disgrace Pettigrew. What would you mother think? First one in the family to be sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin? You're not even brave, how did you trick the hat?" Peter's lower trip trembled and then he narrowed his eyes. "At least both my parents are actually magical. You're just half muggle." Snape was about to come up with another rude remark but just then Lily Evans came to Severus and after sneering at Peter once more, he left with his friend. Lily unaware of what transpired between the two, gave Peter a small smile and Peter returned it – a small affection rising for the muggle born girl.

_**November 1972: Second Year**_

"Oi Snivellus! Wait up I've got a final water bomb for you!" Pettigrew ran down the corridor chasing the long haired boy. Snape didn't even turn around. He was furious. Once again James and his idiotic friends had managed to humiliate him in front of the entire school hall. And now the sidekick Pettigrew was making a beeline for him. Suddenly a cold wetness decended down from his left shoulder and onto his back followed by a loud chuckle. Severus turned around slowly, there only 10 feet from him, Peter was clutching to his sides, trying to reign in his laughter. "You think you're funny? You're not even special to them. Potter and Black don't even count you as a friend. That weird Lupin is more important than you are. You're just there to follow their orders!"

Peter stopped laughing instantly and a flash of anger went through his blue eyes.

"Shut _up _Snivellus. You don't know anything about James and Sirius,"

"Stop calling me Snivellus," Snape growled.

"Snivellus Snivellus SNIVELLUS!" Peter shouted gleefully and childishly.

"Puke face _Pity_grew," Snape challenged him. Peter glared at him and Severus glared back. This continued until the bell went, indicating the end of lunch hour.

_**November 1973: Third Year**_

"Heard they all took Muggle Studies. Shame, eh? Pureblood and taking Muggle Studies…"

"Mind your own, Snivellus," Peter snapped, turning away from the Slytherin boy. "Why do you even hang around with them? They don't appreciate you. They know that you're just a useless bumbling idiot." Snape continued, purposely sitting on the same table as the Gryffindor.

"I am _not. _I'm just as smart as them. I can almost turn int…" but he stopped himself, going red.

"What was that Puke face? Did you say you could _turn into something_?" Snape, literally revelled in working off some of his frustrations on the blonde, cowardly boy in front of him.

"Shove off, Snivellus, I need to finish my Potions essay."

Snape scornfully looked at Peter's tediously half-finished essay. "Don't bother, Puke face, you'll scrape an 'Acceptable' if you're lucky." He made to get up, hoping to find someone who actually rose to his provocations. "And don't call me Snivellus!"

Peter ignored him as he continued writing, his tongue hanging out. But when he was out of ear shot, he muttered , "Then don't call me Puke-face,"

_**November 1974: Fourth Year**_

"Can't you read instructions?" Snape finally snapped at Pettigrew. They were in Potions class and partnered up because both their usual partners wanted to work together. "I can't very well cut the ingredients and read at the same time," Peter snapped at his partner. Severus sent him a withering look and snatched the knife and half crushed beetles from his pallet. "Just stir once every ten seconds," Peter glowered, but accepted. He glanced over at Remus and Lily and wished for the hundredth time that he was working with Remus. He didn't mind working with Severus but Remus was a lot more patient with him. Sometimes it felt patronising but he didn't mind because Remus was his friend.

_**November 1975: Fifth Year**_

A strange friendship had developed between the two. Often they would find each other in the library or up really early in the morning, having breakfast and would strike a conversation full of insults. Unknown to the whole school population, Peter and Severus actually had quite similar thoughts and experiences. Their friendship wasn't a very traditional one. They never acknowledged each other in public. They detested each others friends and one could easily mistake their weird friendship for hatred. Yet one day when Severus asked what Peter thought about the political views of the Dark Lord, he was the first boy who shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Power can make wrong seem right," Peter was the first person who said the exact same words that Severus had been thinking. Peter was the first boy who Severus has dared to ask this question to. It was just a strange friendship, but at the same time, the beginning of something a lot deeper. It was the beginning of a life-long mission. The importance of said mission, which only they could understand.

_**November 1976: Sixth Year**_

"I know you're following me Peter," Severus said in an irritable voice. The blonde haired teen sighed and took of the invisibility cloak, revealing himself to Severus.

"You could have slowed down," he huffed.

"I don't want to talk to you," came the curt reply.

"It wasn't my fault. Lily's mad at you because you called her mudblood in front of everyone!" Peter said exasperated. They had been through this conversation many times over.

"You did nothing to stop them. You say we are comrades. We have the same mission, but you did _nothing. _In fact, if I recall, you even egged Potter and that twisted Black on!" spit flew out of his mouth as the angered words reached Pettigrew. Peter cringed a little. "I'm sorry okay. I thought you'd be able to give it right back. I didn't expect it to escalate so quickly!" he tried to defend himself.

Severus just ignored him and kept walking. "This is why I want to join the Dark Lord. They'll respect me. Fear me even…" Peter rolled his eyes. He had heard these phrases too many times from Severus.

"They have a meeting tonight, sort of a recruitment process," Peter said in a whisper. Severus knew this, being in Slytherin and all but how did Peter?

Peter eyed him with raised eyebrows. "Sirius was invited. They were laughing about it in the common room just now,"

Severus snorted. "Does dear _Sirius _know that you'll be at the meeting tonight?"

Peter glared at him.

"And does Lily know?" he countered.

"Touché," Severus murmured.

_**November 1977: Seventh Year**_

"Why do you want to join?" Snape asked the shorter man on his side. It was midnight and were both ready to apparate from their positions in Hogsmeade to Knockturn Alley. "Because I believe in their cause. Magical blood must be conserved." Snape looked sideways at Pettigrew. "You're a terrible liar, Pete,"

Peter just smiled. "Tell me the real reason."

"You first, Sev." Severus grimaced. "I might be able to make a name for myself. People will know my name. I'll have a reputation." To anyone else this confession may have sounded childish and a bit in the realm of fantasy. But Peter understood. Being someone special to even just one person was a desire than both men secretly harboured. So at Severus' hushed tones, Peter didn't ridicule or laugh at him. For in his heart, he had a similar reason. Finding his own niche, a place where he belonged and was important was something that he had yearned for years. And following the Dark Lord was the logical step towards their goals.

_**November 1978: Initiation**_

"They kill people, Sev," Peter said still unsure.

"So does the Ministry," was the reply.

"You scared?" Peter asked.

"I'd be foolish not to be," Severus replied.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The two entered the dungeons. Today was the day they would be receiving their dark marks. Today was their initiation into the circle. Today was the end of an era and the beginning of another.

_**November 1979: Hope?**_

The Dark Lord has just dismissed them. Severus and Peter were making their way out of Knockturn Alley as stealthily as possible. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Severus asked.

"The quicker we get out, the less chances we have of being caught by the Aurors," Peter muttered. "Don't lie,"

"What do you care?" Peter snarled.

"It's the full moon," Severus said disdainfully.

"So?"

"You still go, don't you," Severus asked.

Peter didn't reply. He didn't have to. When he changed the topic, Severus let him.

"James and Lily got married,"

"I know,"

"It was a secret affair, order members only," Peter said, genuinely puzzled.

"Lily wrote to me,"

"You didn't go." It was a statement not a question.

"obviously," Severus answered anyway.

"You still care," the other spoke, softly.

Severus didn't say anything in reply, but his silence was answer enough.

_**November 1980: Loyalty**_

"What have they named him?" the taller of the two asked as they walked towards the meeting house.

"Harry," the shorter, mousy looking man answered. "Harry James Potter,"

"Black is no doubt the godfather," the taller said bitterly.

"Why? Were you hoping they'd pick your greasy self?" the blonde one sniggered.

"I have no desire to be associated with any offspring of Potter's," he replied, walking a bit faster. "Yeh right," the shorter replied, out of breath, in order to keep up.

"So Black gets secret keeper and godfather? You must feel so close to them," the taller carried on. The other said nothing for a while.

Finally they reached their destination and both pulled up their sleeves to reveal their marks. Just before going in, Peter stopped Severus.

"He's got Lily's eyes," and with that he pushed past Snape, and joined the death eaters as they waited for their master to arrive.

_**November 1981: Betrayal**_

Wormtail and Severus were left alone in the basement. For a while neither spoke. Severus continued to stir the anti-curciatus potion and Wormtail waited to fill the goblet back up and take it to the suffering death eaters. The Aurors had been hot on their trail but Wormtail had managed to rescue a few and bring them to a previously agreed location where Severus had met them.

"Is he really gone?" Wormtail broke the silence by asking. Severus stopped stirring for the briefest of seconds. "Dumbledore thinks not."

"Who cares what Dumbledore thinks?" Wormtail spat venomously. "I do. I have to convince Albus that I am on his side. So when the Dark Lord returns I'll have information."

"You're smart Severus, but don't try and take the most loyal follower title from me." Wormtail warned. Severus snorted. "And what good are you? What do you even understand about loyalty?"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare question my loyalties Severus."

Severus had completely stopped stirring the potion. "Tell me something _Wormy, _when was it exactly that you decided to betray them? Betray Lily and Potter. Betray your _friends_?"

"Friends!?" Wormtail exploded. "They were no friends. I gave them chances but each and every single time I was put down. I stood up for James. I always agreed with him. I was the most loyal to him. I wanted to _protect _him from the Dark Lord. But who did he chose as the Secret Keeper? _Sirius_! _I was their last resort."_

Wormtail was breathing heavily now. "Don't talk to me about loyalty and friendship, Severus. James _betrayed _and cut our friendship long before I told the Dark Lord their whereabouts."

Severus and Peter stared at each other, their eyes possessing a haunted look which only men of true turmoil could have. The potion started to bubble and spill over the cauldron and hastily, Severus turned the flame down.

For a few minutes it was quiet again, the events of the past month invading every thought of theirs.

_James and Lily were dead. _

_Sirius was in Azkaban_

_The Dark Lord was gone._

_His followers had scattered like marbles._

It seemed like a horrid nightmare and yet, it was reality.

"What of the boy?" Snape asked taking the cauldron away from the flames and bringing the potion to Pettigrew.

A small flicker of agony passed across his face, of regret perhaps? But then it went back to the death eater mask that Wormtail had gotten so accustomed to.

"Dead. For all I care," he took the potion from Snape's hands and turned away.

"He's the only reminded of James left in this world," Snape said softly, silently replacing the name James with Lily.

Peter stood slouching at the doorway, but then straightened his shoulders and spoke in an emotionless voice.

"James Potter was never a true friend, he has been dead to me for longer than just a month." With that final statement, Wormtail left the room, leaving Severus behind once more.

…

**AN: It might be slightly OOC, but what I tried to portray was that their reasons for joining Voldemort may not have been that sinister. I never truly believed that Peter was a slimy git, something major must have happened in his life to make him want to betray his own friends. I always had the theory that both Snape and Wormtail were so supressed, pushed around and laughed at during Hogwarts, they both just wanted a reprieve. A place where **_**they **_**could be the ones who had the attention and power…and what better way than joining the Dark Lord? Chronologically speaking, we never know when they actually join – but it is safe to assume it was sometime after their school finished (underage wizards won't be allowed after all) In the books Snape's loyalties change after he hears the prophecy, shortly before James and Lily are killed. However, I don't think Snape knows about Peter being the secret-keeper at the time of death but creative licence! …Although that information alone wouldn't be enough to land Pettigrew in Azkaban. Pettigrew doesn't know about Severus changing sides and Severus doesn't know about Pettigrew framing Sirius for murders that he committed. Snape only finds out much later and Peter dies before realising whose side Snape is really on.**

**Wow that was an incredibly long AN! Hope you enjoyed the story :)**

**Please review,**

**Peace**

**-Vitzy-**


End file.
